Starting Over
by BJoker
Summary: A couple of years after the events of the movie, Berk is in war with Dagur and his army when the worst happens, Hiccup and Toothless are overwhelmed and captured. As a last desperate stand, Hiccup sacrifices himself for Toothless while the dragon does the same for his rider. Instead of dying Hiccup finds himself back to the night he first managed to bring down a Night Fury. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Can't wait for the second movie to come out! Anyway I have only watched till episode 30, A view to a Skrill Part I. So there may be mentions of things until that point. **

**Word Count: 2k Aprox**

**Warning: Some blood and character deaths.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon **

* * *

**Chapter 01**

They were falling but Hiccup couldn't bring himself to scream even when their bodies hit the cold waters of Berk. Instead he bit the side of his cheek to avoid any sound to escape his lips when the impact jarred his wounded right shoulder, a lucky arrow was buried in his flesh, thankfully Toothless hadn't noticed yet.

With one arm disabled and a prosthesis in his leg, Hiccup couldn't hope to reach the surface, but he didn't feel afraid, it was impossible to feel that way when he knew his companion was so close by.

As if his thoughts had summoned him, Hiccup felt something position itself beneath him and before he knew it the still lanky teen was gasping for air, he leaned against Toothless muscled neck and patted the closest part of the dragon he could reach with his good arm.

"Thanks bud" he mumbled with his eyes closed, trying to ignore the screams of anger, fear and pain all around him.

They were in the middle of a war against the Berserkers, one that had been going on for a month at least. Hiccup lost track of time after the first couple of weeks. It was obvious already that neither side would win, but Dagur continued to push on. So many lives have been lost.

A worried whine from Toothless shook him out of his dark thoughts.

"Don't worry Toothless" he said softly, letting the dragon steer them to the closest ship which to their luck had Dagur on it. The human-made fin was no more, so they couldn't attack from the sky.

Thankfully their fall hadn't been spotted and much couldn't be seen in the dead of the night, the smoke coming from the burning ships helped too. The sea was full of floating bodies (corpses really), in a way making it easier for them to camouflage.

One of those bodies choose that moment to bump against Hiccup's left side, he did his best to just push it away but he was shaking too much, and it wasn't just the cold and exhaustion. A glimpse of pale blond hair from the corner of his eyes filled him with dread. As if in auto pilot he turned to the body, knowing his thoughts, Toothless stopped his movement as well and turned his head to look at whatever caught Hiccup's attention.

With a terrible shaking hand, Hiccup turned the body around. A Toothless like whine escaped his lips at the sight.

"Tuffnut…" Hiccup breathed, incapable of dragging away his eyes from the glazed ones of one of his best friends. Unbidden, tears started to run down his cheeks, his good hand came up to his head to grip his hair tightly.

The twins and Hiccup were the only ones left alive from the original gang. Dagur finally had managed to kill all of them, because if Tuffnut was dead that meant that Ruffnut would be too. The twins never were far from each other.

"I'm the only one left" he whispered, trying to come to terms with it and failing spectacularly. The sound of another ship bursting to flames not that far away from them had him snapping out of his self-pity, from there he could barely heard the cackling laugh of the source of his suffering. Hate filed his being and he growled, very much like Toothless did when angry.

"This time" Hiccup mumbled to his dragon "This time for sure"

He didn't need to say anything else, without a backward glance to the dead body he urged Toothless forward. With nary a thought he pulled the arrow away from his shoulder, using the pain to continue on.

Tonight they would end it, that or die trying.

* * *

"Hiccup! So nice of you to join us!" Dagur yelled, laughing maniacally right after, easily ignoring Hiccup's glare. The taller man didn't seem to find surprising that Hiccup and Toothless were on the deck.

Both were soaking wet, but their state didn't make their glares any less potent. Dagur was unaffected but the rest of his men took an involuntary step back.

"This ends tonight" Hiccup hissed, the amount of hate he felt should have scared him, but he was way beyond caring.

"It does" Dagur agreed uncharacteristically serious as he met Hiccup's stare dead on "I accept your _einvigi"_

"Now?! After all the suffering you caused?!" Hiccup roared.

_Einvigi_ was a duel between two Vikings with no other rules. Hiccup proposed it the day the war started in hope of avoiding the bloodshed. The chiefs of the villages would fight after setting down what they would get out of the duel if they won.

Dagur, unsurprisingly, had refused time and time again.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't lie to me Hiccup! We were brothers and you betrayed me!" Dagur justified "You choose the dragon over me!"

Hiccup clenched his fists, knowing it was no use to defend himself against the accusations, everyone knew that Dagur would be doing the same even if he didn't have an excuse. No, Dagur was doing it because he loved to watch the world burn.

"And I won't rest until you feel the same pain!" Dagur laughed maniacally.

"We were never brother's in the first place" Hiccup mumbled and threw himself against the older boy with a vengeance, on his left arm was one of his latest contraptions, based on the shield he did so long ago "Insane bastard!"

Dagur answered with another laugh and met Hiccup's weapon with his own sword "Why thank you!" He hissed back, glaring at the men who tried to help him "Stay back! Hiccup is mine!"

"Toothless, this is between Dagur and me!" Hiccup said at the same time and turned back to the fight. He ducked a strike to his head, using the movement to try and trip Dagur but the latter easily dodged.

"You were always weak Hiccup" Dagur taunted, dodging all of Hiccup's attacks, easily parrying back "Without your Night Fury you are nothing!"

Hiccup instead of getting angry, smiled and used his injured right arm to activate part of his weapon. A grappling line shoot from the contraption of his arm, Dagur's eyes widened but he jumped to the side in time.

"Ha! Like that could catch me-" "Who said it was for that?"

Hiccup activated the second part and was dragged forward before Dagur could react

Dagur cursed and tried to step back but Hiccup was already inside his defense, his arm pulled back to punch him in the gut. The hit was surprisingly strong, and Hiccup focused on his enemy's solar plexus to drive the air out of the taller man.

"I will defeat you" Hiccup whispered, he quickly used his smaller frame to his advantage to hit Dagur in the unprotected parts of his body before jumping back, avoiding Dagur counter attack and retracting the hook on the way. Hiccup didn't waste time he used the other function of his weapon, a sort of small crossbow.

As the arrow flew Hiccup followed up by closing on Dagur again, correctly guessing that Dagur was fast enough to dodge the arrow, moving right into Hiccup's retractile blade.

Hiccup tried to ignore the way the blade buried itself deep in Dagur's flesh. The man's eyes were wide open, as if he couldn't believe Hiccup of all people just went for the kill. The teen couldn't believe it either.

"You..." Dagur coughed, blood dripping down his shin. Hiccup's own eyes widened and took a shaky step back, taking the blade out on the process.

Dagur fell to his knees, much to the protests of his men who were watching in shook. Toothless growled in approval.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way Dagur" Hiccup mumbled, with a jerk of his arm the blade was back in the weapon strapped to his arm.

"I'm not!" Dagur said with a deranged grin "Attack them!"

Hiccup cursed and pointed to the sky, the grappling line shooting up to the mast and taking him away from immediate danger.

"Cheating bastard!" Hiccup yelled, but he already knew Dagur wouldn't keep his end of the deal. But with the man dead the army wouldn't have a clear leader and fight would break between themselves to find one.

A roar made him look down to Toothless, the dragon was doing quick work of the men around him. Hiccup smiled and used the line to swing by and reach Toothless, Hiccup dropped by his side, taking out another man in the process.

"Hiccup!" The call had made everyone pause. Hiccup looked at the source of the yell, Dagur. The man was being supported by one of his men, while another had a familiar figure in his hold.

"Ruffnut!"

The female twin tried to get free of the man holding her, but before she could do much, Dagur took out a dagger and buried it in the girl's neck.

"Hic-" She managed to whisper before they let her go and she dropped to the ground.

"RUFFNUT!" Hiccup yelled and tried to get to her, even if he knew she was probably dead, but his shook at seeing his last friend alive gave Dagur's men time enough to capture him "Let me go!"

Toothless roared nearby, but he had to stop when Dagur threatened Hiccup with the same dagger he killed Ruffnut with.

"And now!" Dagur yelled between heavy breaths "For the final act, you will see your precious dragon die! You will watch and do nothing! Because you will always be Hiccup the Useless" Dagur hissed by Hiccup's ear.

"No…" Hiccup whispered, he jerked trying to get out of the grip "Toothless, run!" He screamed, but Toothless only whined and stood still, he would not let Hiccup be harmed because of him.

"Take me instead, please don't harm Toothless" He begged much to Dagur's pleasure.

"Okay" He said brightly, Dagur made to kill Hiccup but only hit him instead. To the surprise of everyone Dagur then fell to his knees "You won the _Einvigi _Hiccup" The man mumbled, putting a hand to his side and then brought it to his face, it came out bloodied. Dagur knew he would not survive, a manic grin appeared on his face _-But I will take the Night Fury with me-_

Too bad he wouldn't be able to watch Hiccup's suffering.

"Kill the beast!" He screamed with the last of his forces.

"Toothless!"

Hiccup used his prosthesis to hit the man who held him back, he growled and the grip loosened enough to sprint to Toothless who was being held down by a dozen of men or so. A sword was brought down, its target, Toothless. Before it could make contact, Hiccup got in the way.

Pain exploded in his left shoulder and he was thrown to the side of the deck.

Hiccup could barely see Toothless going feral and destroying everyone around him. His gaze moved to Ruffnut's unmoving body and then to Dagur's, the man had finally succumbed to the injury.

A black shadow made him look up to the crouched form of Toothless. Belatedly Hiccup realized that the dragon was still protecting him.

"T-Toothless" He whispered, he watched as the dragon immediately turned to him and crooned "I'm so sorry" Hiccup said, wanting desperately to bring a hand up to the dragon, but the pain didn't let him move.

"Dieeeeeeeeee!" A man screamed an axe over his head but Toothless used his tail to throw him away. Hiccup chuckled, ignoring the pain it brought him "Take care… bud"

Toothless eyes widened before determination filled him. He positioned himself over Hiccup this time and prepared to defend his human companion to his last breath. In a way the dragon knew that Hiccup was beyond help, but that didn't stop him from staying.

"Toothless…"

As if the gods had seen their suffering, their refusal to let the other die, they sent a bolt of lighting over the pair so strong that the ship they were on was completely obliterated.

_\- The gods hate me-_ Was Hiccup's last humorous thought before everything turned white.

_Hiccup next opened his eyes to the feeling of his finger triggering "The Mangler", the invention that brought down a Night Fury._

* * *

**Should I continue? Please let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Monstrous Nightmare

**Starting over Ch 02 – Monstrous Nightmare****  
**

**I was going to wait a week before posting the next chapter, but I never expected the idea to be so well received so I got to write right away, your reviews really inspired me. Hope you enjoy!**

**Recap: Hooligans and the Berserkers are at war, in a final fight between Hiccup and Dagur, the unexpected happens. Our young Viking is favored by the gods and ends far in the past. **

* * *

_Hiccup next opened his eyes to the feeling of his finger triggering "The Mangler", the invention that brought down a Night Fury._

It felt like waking up from a long dream. At first Hiccup couldn't make sense of his surroundings, his body moved on its own, as if controlled by someone else.

Through dazed green eyes Hiccup watched his lanky arms move a familiar machine, trying to pin point something out in the sky.

_-That looks awfully like a Night Fury-_

Eyes widened in horror, he got his body back under control but it was too late, it had been triggered. In slow motion he saw the bola sling shoot out but in desperation he threw himself at the Mangler, managing to move it at the last-minute with his body, praying and hoping that it would be enough to put the projectile out of course.

Unfortunately, it hit.

"Wha…" He followed the falling black mass with his eyes until it disappear near Raven's point.

"I just shoot a dragon out of the sky" He mumbled and let himself fall on his backside still staring at the dark sky in incomprehension "Again"

"Toothless is going to kill me!" Hiccup rubbed is face harshly and passed a hand through his hair "What the hell was I thinking!"

That made him pause. After getting to know the dragons, he wouldn't just attack them without reason, that wasn't like him. Hiccup stood and _really_ looked around. He didn't even know how he got there. Dread started to pool in his stomach and he quickly walked to the Mangler, this time taking in the details.

"It can't be" he stammered and reached out to touch it "I made this"

Hiccup took in the small hill he stood upon and the nearby sounds of fighting with downing understanding "This is the one I used to shoot down Toothless from the sky..."

Before he could even start to process that information a roar interrupted his thought process. With wide eyes Hiccup turned slowly, this felt familiar and not in a good way.

"Hi?" The Monstrous Nightmare roared and set itself on fire, Hiccup took a shaky step back.

"Hookfang?" He asked with disbelief. As an answer he got another fiery roar, and a mouthful of fire. Hiccup cursed and sidestepped, used to longer limbs, he lost his balance and fell painfully to the ground.

"Wait!" He said raising his arms to show he was unarmed, thanking his luck when the dragon really did stop for a second. But Hiccup quickly realized it was to throw him another blast of fire.

Hiccup rolled to the side and didn't waste time to stand up. He took a deep breath and calmed himself before looking at the dragon in the eyes, trying to project calm. At the change of attitude from the boy, the dragon paused.

"Is okay" Hiccup said softly, the dragon indeed relaxed a bit, the fire going out but it was looking directly at Hiccup's pocket. The teen followed the stare and patted the side of his vest. He immediately realized what the problem was.

"No knife" He whispered throwing said weapon away. He reached out to the dragon with a steady hand, stopping shy of touching it, he let the Nightmare close the remaining distance, which it did after what seemed like an eternity to Hiccup.

"That wasn't so bad" he whispered and rubbed the snout of the dragon, getting content purrs from it "You remind me of another dragon" Snotlout's but both, human and dragon, were dead "Hope you don't mind if I call you Hookfang"

His answer was another purr, Hiccup chuckled.

"Now to figure out what's going on" Hiccup had an idea already, but he needed confirmation "I will see you around Hookfang"

With a final pat Hiccup reached down to pick up the knife, no way he was going to get in there without _any _defense.

* * *

"It is Berk" Hiccup managed to stammer out. And it was the whole thing, not the destroyed one from after the war with Dagur, as if hearing his thoughts a Hideous Zippleback made another house burst in flames.

"Well, most of it" Hiccup said to himself, muffling a laugh.

So into his memories of darker times, Hiccup didn't notice when someone approached and threw him to ground.

"Hmph" Hiccup's air left his lungs and he managed to move whoever it was that fell on him.

"Hiccup?!"

"Gobber?!"

"What're you doing out?!" The blacksmith yelled, using his good hand to put Hiccup on his feet by a hold on the back of his vest "Never mind…go back inside!"

Gobber threatened with his axe, part of Hiccup knew that the older man wouldn't hurt him, but his last memory of the man was of his death, so without his permission his body flinched back. He didn't notice the worried glance that Gobber shot him because Hookfang appeared around the corner. And she was mad.

"You got to be kidding me" he mumbled, groaning when Gobber threw him to the side. In response Hookfang gave a fiery roar and threw herself at Gobber with a vengeance.

"Get out of here Hiccup!"

Hiccup hit his forehead with the palm of his head and let out an exasperated sigh. Instead of arguing he ran down the hill. Hookfang seeing him go just threw Gobber to the side with one of her wings and followed the teen, the pair gathering the attention of Stoik the Vast.

The man sighed and did one last knot before turning to the rest of the Vikings "Do not let them escape!"

Hiccup on the other hand hid himself behind a post, but it was no use, Hookfang found him and immediately rubbed her head against the teen making sure he was alright. She got a startled laugh from the teen for her troubles "I'm okay, no worries" He whispered and then made shooing motions "No go before they find you"

The dragon took a step back but her eyes focused then on the incoming form of a big man. Stoik tackled the dragon away from his son before jumping back. Hookfang breathed her fire, trying to get Stoik but the man took Hiccup and dodged, the flames hit the post instead.

_-Yup, this definitely already happened- _Hiccup thought.

Numbly he watched his father (who was somehow _alive_ again) bring down the Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup was too shaken by everything he discovered to do much of anything, and he watched despairingly as Hookfang was taken away, before he could even take a step in her direction the pole finished burning and broke, throwing the disk with flames down the hill. Hiccup was too busy not panicking to pay attention to the gathering of the village around him and the pained grunts that came from bellow. He had just enough mind to notice it had the side effect of freeing most of the dragons. That at least was a good thing.

A painful grip dragged him back from the burning bridge, panicking Hiccup quickly dislodged the offending hand, hitting Stoik in the arm in the process. From the gasps from all around he knew his father wasn't the only one surprised.

Feeling self-conscientious Hiccup fixed his clothes and walked in direction of his home "I can walk on my own" He mumbled.

"Stop! Just stop" Hiccup slowed to a stop and watched his father warily "Hiccup, I don't have time for this"

Hiccup's eyes widened, he knew exactly what his father was going to say after that.

"Every time you step outside, disaster happens. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter approaches and I have a whole village to feed!"

_-Exactly that-_

Feeling nostalgic the teen tried to say the exact thing he said the first time around "Just between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think?"

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" Hiccup flinched back, finally downing on him that this wasn't some kind of dream or delusion and he should take it seriously "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I refuse to. I'm my own man" He whispered. Stoik paused and raised an eyebrow, his son looked unusually desponded.

"He can't even speak up, the coward" Snotlout whispered to the gang. His father hearing the comment and finding truth in it got angry and glared down at his only son "Speak clearly!"

"Why should I?!" Hiccup snapped "Is not like you care to listen to what I say!"

People started murmuring between each other, Gobber watched his apprentice with worry in his eyes.

"I could tell you that I…that I brought down a Night Fury and you wouldn't give a damn! Probably tag me as mad and send me on my way to be a 'proper' Viking!"

"You will not speak to me like that" Stoik hissed. Hiccup scoffed and walked past his father "Whatever"

The spectators watched Hiccup go, not saying anything when the teens Hiccups age made fun of the teen. Stoik deflated and turned to his people "What are you waiting for?!" he said and gave Hiccup a last look over his shoulder "We have a mess to clean up!"

"Gobber" Stoik called on a lower tone of voice "Make sure he goes home"

"Stoik I think you were a bit too hard on the lad" Gobber said hesitantly, at Stoik dismissing gesture he sighed and followed after the teen. Surprisingly enough Hiccup was walking to his house without any prompting.

"Hiccup!" Gobber called out, hurrying a bit to catch up with the teen who stopped at the call "You alright?"

"Never better" Hiccup said sarcastically, unconsciously hugging himself, feeling awfully lonely all of a sudden.

"You know lad, you need to stop trying to be something you are not"

"Yeah, like being strong" Hiccup commented, mind back on his last memory of Toothless, of his uselessness when his friend needed him the most.

"That's not what I meant!" Gobber blustered "It's not so much what you look like on the outside, it's what's inside of you that he can't stand!"

Hiccup stared at the flustering Gobber and burst out laughing.

"Well lad, you know what I mean" Gobber finally said, scratching his nose "See you around, and don't cause more trouble!"

"Yeah yeah" Hiccup said and watched Gobber hobble back down to help with the repairs. The teen sighed and wished he could fly with Toothless and observe the start of a new day from the sky.

Hiccup opened the door and closed it softly behind him, he leaned on it and watched their house, and it was exactly as he remembered.

"Somehow I ended up in the past" Hiccup gulped and sat down on the floor "Okay Hiccup, don't freak out" He mumbled between deep breaths "After all this is totally normal"

Finally reaching his snapping point, Hiccup took out his knife and in a flash it was buried on the opposite wall. The only sound in the house was that of his heavy breathing. He hit the back of his head on the door "Who I am kidding, this is insane, I wish Toothless was here…"

A pause

"Toothless!" He yelled and sprinted to the back door on his way recovering his knife. He had a dragon to set free.

* * *

"There is something wrong with Hiccup" Gobber said when Stoik looked for him after the meeting, he was calmly sipping his drink.

"Yes, everything" Stoik growled out, sitting heavily down next to his best friend "He destroyed the village, again!"

"That's not what I meant, and I'm sure you noticed it too"

Stoik sighed and nodded. There was something completely un-Hiccup about his son "Not much I can do about it, finding the nest has priority"

Gobber grumbled and gulped the last of his drink "I better pack my undies then,"

"No, I need you to train some new recruits" Stoik easily ignored Gobber's incredulous look.

"What about Hiccup?" Gobber asked rubbing his forehead with his good hand.

Stoik paused before coming to a decision and standing up "Train him too, we will make a proper Viking out of him"

* * *

**Some answers. ****I'm still not sure about including romance but it could change as the stories go along. About Toothless's memories, we shall see.**

**The chapter is kinda short but I wanted to post it soon. Thanks for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Twins

**I was playing league of legends (gods I love that game) when I checked my email and I had SO MANY reviews and favorites (Thank you!) that I decided another chapter needed to be posted ASAP, so here it is! Hope you like it.**

**Warning: Mentions of blood and some swear words. Tiny bit of spoiler for chapter 29 Defenders of Berk ("Zippleback Down")**

**Word Count: 1,8k aprox**

**Recap: Hiccup realizes he is in the past and tries to make sense of what is happening around him. But he is no longer the same boy he used to be and some people are noticing. **

* * *

**Chapter 03 – Twins**

_Train him too, we will make a proper Viking out of him_

It took Hiccup most part of the day to find the elusive dragon, for a moment he even thought that Toothless managed to free himself. Hiccup easily ignored the hidden part of him that didn't want to lose that bond he had with his friend. One made of _needing_ the other to function properly.

It was just when he was about to give up that he stumbled on uneven ground. With wide eyes he saw the trench made in the ground, obviously done by something big. His heart rate increased as he looked over the edge.

"Toothless" His breath caught in his throat as he admired the familiar slumbering form.

But then he looked past the powerful wings, and noticed the state of the dragon. The bola sling shot wasn't the same so the place it hit Toothless wasn't either. Obviously the dragon would end somewhere else but what Hiccup didn't account for was the difference in damage done to his friend.

Hiccup cursed himself and silently approached the dragon to inspect the deep gash on Toothless's side. Green eyes then looked down at the fin and blinked in surprise at what he saw.

It was injured, but not as badly as the first time. Toothless still had part of the left tailfin intact.

"No matter what I do I still hurt you" Hiccup mumbled and got to work. The sound of cloth ripping was the only thing heard in their small clearing for a while. Using straps he tore off his tunic and water from a nearby river, Hiccup cleaned Toothless's wound and then bandaged them, the dragon grunted and twitched a bit in the ropes but didn't wake.

"Don't worry bud, you will be up flying in no time" Hiccup would first need to make a new model for the fin.

The sound of laugher caught his attention when he was cutting the last rope. Hiccup stood and tried to pinpoint where it came from. It was uncomfortably close, Hiccup needed to make sure whoever it was wouldn't come this way.

"I will be back, take care Toothless"

Behind him, slit like eyes snapped open

* * *

"Oh I'm hurt! I'm very much hurt!"

Ruffnut grabbed her stomach and fell to the ground, laughing hard. Her twin brother just got caught in a net dragon trap of all things and was loudly complaining.

"This is priceless!"

"You…you…ugh" Tuffnut trailed off "I will think on an insult just you wait"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes and went to help her brother "This will be easy"

Unfortunately it wasn't meant to be, no matter what Ruffnut tried she couldn't break the damn thing, she even bit it! She was about to do so again when the sound of twigs snapping reached her ears.

"Hey I think I hear something"

"I don't hear anything!" Tuffnut replied and then went back to stare at the chains, in the hope they would break at the force of his glare.

"Shh. Shut it!"

Just then a nearby bush moved, and suddenly something came out of it. Both twins screamed bloody murder.

"Eh you alright guys?"

"Is _a_ Hiccup!" Both twins looked at each other and burst out laughing "Wow that was awesome, for a moment there you really had me scared" Tuffnut said moving around the net trap "Hey why are you looking at us like that?"

Hiccup without meaning to was looking at both twins with fondness "Ah, is nothing" he said sheepishly and looked away from the twins so he missed their reaction to his next words "Is just I really like you guys and is a shame you are so unappreciated"

The people of Berk wouldn't realize that the twins were more than just trouble until far into the war, Tuffnut and Ruffnut would brighten everyone's days with their antics, making it easier to face another day. Not to mention the pair tended to completely obliterate their enemies.

"Do you need help with that?" Hiccup asked in the awkward silence that followed his words.

"Eh yeah" Tuffnut agreed unintelligently. Hiccup grinned and climbed up the trap, trying to get used to his shorter and weaker limbs.

"Engage the safety-pin, dislodge the trigger strut and…done!" It was when he jumped back from the falling net and felt slight pain in the sole of _both_ of his feet that something really started to sink in.

"I have my left foot back" He looked down with wide eyes.

An arm was thrown over his shoulder. Hiccup looked up at the owner, Tuffnut who looked completely unruffled considering he just felt to the painfully to the ground. The blond had a peculiar expression on his face "You are weird. Of course you have a left foot. So do I! Look!" Tuffnut then showed Hiccup his right one and the brunet couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's your right, I think" Ruffnut said from Hiccup's other side after she copied her twin "Anyway, we like weird. Want to come for dinner at our house?"

Hiccup blinked in confusion, this never happened in the original timeline, what did he do different?

"I guess?"

"Cool, now explain to us what's with that?" At Hiccup's confused expression Ruffnut pointed at the ripped sleeves and lower part of his tunic.

"Ah well" Hiccup tried to come up with something but nothing came to mind, but he did start noticing the cold, he rubbed his arms trying to keep warm.

"It was to scare us right?" Tuffnut was jumping in place in his excitement. Maybe they could recreat it at the village!

"Awesome! You look pale like a corpse, cool stuff" Ruffnut grinned and pinched Hiccup's cheeks.

"Ow-""You are cold too!"

"You know, maybe we should warm him up. He did help us" Ruffnut commented and started to drag Hiccup back to Berk by his arm.

"Wait I need to-""And you will taste our awesome cooking skills!" Tuffnut took the other arm when Hiccup tried to escape.

"Yeah! Mom and dad are at the meeting so…"

* * *

Dinner at the Thorstons was a bizarre experience. The twins questioned Hiccup about all of his invention. They even wanted to try the mangler when Hiccup told them about it and were honestly disappointed when Hiccup told them that it was destroyed in the raid. Not that he would let the twins near any of them, at least not yet.

So much attention was overwhelming. Hiccup had rationalized during his search of Toothless that he would need to be prepared to face the disdain of his peers and village. So dinner was a nice surprise, overall hiccup wouldn't mind repeating the experience. They even gave him one of Tuffnut's clean tunics to wear.

Hiccup closed the door of his home softly behind him, a smile still on his face, it was small but after losing everything he knew, it really was something.

That's how Stoick found his son, leaning against the door with a relaxed expression. He hadn't seen Hiccup looking like that in such a long time. But when their eyes met Hiccup tensed again. Stoick felt a pang on his chest at the image of his son losing his smile in his presence.

"Hiccup"

"Dad"

"I need to talk to you, son" Stoick stated and gestured at Hiccup to take the other seat.

"I will stand thanks. Do we really have to do this now I'm kind of ti-" "I think it's time you learn to fight dragons" interrupted Stoick.

The older man raised an eyebrow when Hiccup didn't look all that surprised. His son was only looking at the dying flames of the hearth with darkened eyes._ -Maybe Gobber told him?- _

"Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Dragon training. You start tomorrow."

"I don't think it's a good idea" Hiccup said with a sigh, passing a hand through his messy hair.

"You'll need this" Stoick said, easily ignoring his son and dropping a large axe into the weak arms. Hiccup struggled to hold it up.

"Dad, I _won't_ kill dragons!"

"You will"

"Rephrase, I ref—"

"Hiccup, it's time" Stoick interrupted _again._

"Clearly is not time for you to actually hear me" Hiccup snapped out, gripping the handle of the axe tightly.

"This is serious, son" said Stoick taking the axe away from his son with ease "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us" Stoick fortunately didn't hear Hiccup's snort at his words "No more of… this."

"You just gestured to all of me" Hiccup grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to take the axe back. Stoick had to settle by putting it on the table.

"Deal?"

Hiccup stayed silent much to Stoick's frustration.

"Deal?" Stoick repeated, narrowing his eyes.

Hiccup sighed heavily and walked over to the stairs "You shouldn't look for the nest again, you will only lose more men"

Stoick startled and was distracted from their argument "Did Gobber…?"

"I'm weak, not stupid dad"

Stoick rubbed his eyes and slung his travel sack over his back "Just don't cause more trouble and train hard. I'll be back. Probably"

"And I'll be here" Hiccup added, climbing the stairs without looking back "Maybe"

The door slammed shut.

* * *

Hiccup sat on his bed with his head in his hands. It was all so messed up, his father's disappointed hurt more now that he knew what his approval felt like. But Hiccup couldn't bring himself to be something that he was not, the strong Viking his father wanted, not that he could anyway.

And his father refused to listen to him, Hiccup had expected it. Naively thought he was prepared to face it, but he was _so_ wrong. It hurt.

He laid down on his back and stared at the ceiling lost in thought. When he went back to the clearing after dinning with the twins, Toothless was long gone. Now in the silence of the night he really missed the comforting presence of the dragon curled near his bed.

Hiccup tried to avoid worrying too much about it. He would find Toothless or the other way around sooner or later. Either way they would be reunited and everything would be alright again.

"Take care of yourself bud" Hiccup whispered and tried to fall asleep, the day had been a long one. And if his dad had anything to say about it, which he did, tomorrow Hiccup would start dragon training. _–Joy-_

_Far in the forest, a black dragon sniffed the cloth that wrapped tightly around his wound and growled._

* * *

**That's it! Love? Hate? I must say I'm getting addicted to reviews, that's not good, is it? Anyway tell me if you want to know about the dinner with twins, maybe I could write a oneshot about it?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Dragon Training

**Word Count: 3k aprox. (Extra long chapter ftw)**

**Warning: Swear words. Mentions of character deaths.**

**Recap: Hiccup reunites briefly with an injured Toothless, is invited by the twins to their house, and has another clash with his father before he leaves Hiccup in search of the nest.**

Chapter 04 – Dragon Training

"_Toothless. There you are! I missed you!" Hiccup exclaimed and hurried to hug his best friend, his slim arms going around the dragon's neck. Toothless cooed and licked his rider's cheek. _

_Hiccup chuckled beyond relieved and scratched the dragon on his favorite spot "I was going insane. Being back in the past is touch on a guy, you know?"_

_Toothless rubbed his head against Hiccup's chest with a happy purr. But the dragon suddenly flinched and took a step away from Hiccup, taking on a more threatening position._

"_Toothless? You…okay…" Hiccup asked hesitancy, when he reached with his hand Toothless growled and took another step back. It was then that Hiccup noticed the slit pupils of the dragon, something Toothless only did when angry or felt threatened. Hiccup unconsciously put more distance between them. _

"_Hey calm down bud, it's just me" Hiccup said with a reassuring smile trying to calm the Night Fury. On the inside Hiccup was feeling anxious and was staring at Toothless's threatening posture with wary eyes. _

_When Toothless didn't make any sudden moves Hiccup slowly reached out and offered his hand to the dragon, closing his eyes and turning his head away, like the first time they bonded. _

_Hiccup heard the dragon come closer but instead of the feeling of scales under his fingertips, it was that of sharp teeth crushing his arm-_

Green eyes snapped open as they stared at the wooden ceiling in shock, trying to make sense of their owner's surroundings. The only sound in the room was that of Hiccup's ragged breathing. The young man groaned and sat up on the bed, leaning back on his arms.

"It was only a dream" His throat felt parched and sweat ran down his brow. Hiccup groaned and fell back down, throwing an arm over his eyes "Not a dream, a nightmare"

Hiccup lifted his left arm and inspected it, the one dream-Toothless bit, as if to make sure he still had it. Hiccup let it fall down to his side with a sigh and looked to his closed window, grunting he threw the cover off him and went to open it.

Shivering at the cold air he looked at the still dark sky with tired eyes. It was too early to be on and about but there was no way he was going back to sleep after _that_.

Instead of just standing around, moping, he went to his desk. Hiccup sat down heavily and reached for a notebook, he didn't care with one, and got to work on the latest version of his shield made from Gronkle Iron. Trying to convince himself that what happened in the dream would not happen when he reunited with Toothless.

* * *

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup grumbled and tried to burrow further into his folded arms. The young man had fallen asleep on the desk over an hour or so ago. Hiccup didn't react when he heard the main door being opened.

"Time to wake up lad!" Gobber yelled, the older man climbed the stairs with only some stumbling.

"Gobber…good morning" Hiccup mumbled as if it was totally normal to have the other burst into his house. That said he turned his head the other way, still resting on his arms, eyes closed. He should have locked the door last night.

"No time for that! You know what day it is?!"

"The one after yesterday" Hiccup replied, trying and failing to go back to sleep.

Gobber took on his thinking pose "That too, but is something else. I will give you a hint, is something you have always wanted"

"I get to befriend a Night Fury?" Hiccup asked finally looking up at Gobber with sleepy eyes.

"Bah! Don't say crazy things like that!" Gobber exclaimed and put Hiccup on his feet by the back of his tunic "Today you start dragon training! So get ready"

"Joy" Hiccup deadpanned but did as told. He had barely managed to put on his vest when Gobber grabbed him by the back of it and dragged him downstairs. Hiccup suppressed the urge to get free and let the other man do as he pleased, not like it would help if he escaped.

"I knew you would see it my way" Gobber said proudly "You guys will love it!"

"I'm sure"

* * *

They were the first on the arena and Hiccup didn't waste time and stormed to the side so he could sit leaning against the wall. Maybe get some more shuteye.

"You didn't have to go looking for me Gobber" Hiccup commented from his place, looking at Gobber with narrowed eyes.

Gobber sighed and rubbed the back of his head with his good hand "You know Stoick, he wanted to make sure you would show up"

"I was afraid you were going to say that"

"Anyway, I will be right back!" Gobber prepared to go but took one last look at Hiccup over his shoulder "You stay put, right there"

"Not moving" Hiccup singsonged, Gobber narrowed his eyes and made the, _I'm watching you,_ sign with his hand. Hiccup's laugh followed him out, much to Gobber's satisfaction. The lad had been too tense lately.

Hiccup in the meantime drifted, avoiding the temptation of setting the dragons free. He watched the clouds as he wondered where Toothless could be or what could he be doing. So lost in thought he didn't notice the others arrival until Gobber yelled.

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber announced, he looked around for his apprentice and almost missed him. Hiccup was in the same place but the shadows hid him at first glance. Gobber sighed in relief; at least the lad didn't run off to who knows where.

"No turning back" Astrid said, Hiccup closed his eyes trying to keep the image of her dead body out of his mind.

"I'm hoping to get some serious burns" Tuffnut continued.

"I'm hoping for some mauling. Like on my shoulder, or lower back."

"Yeah" Astrid agreed with Ruffnut "It's no fun unless you get a scar out of it."

"Yeah, fights against dragons" Hiccup deadpanned from his place on the ground "Love it."

"Hiccup! Good to see you made it" Tuffnut called loudly, receiving weird looks from the others. Except Tuffnut who was waving a greeting at Hiccup as well.

"Stop the chitchatting, let's get started! The recruit who does the best at dragon training will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."

"Hiccup _destroyed_ the entire village, in multiple occasions" said Snotlout mockingly, not resisting taking a quip at his cousin "Does that count?" A muffled laugh was heard, but it came from an unexpected source, Hiccup himself. Couching the lanky teen stood up, ignoring the glare Snotlout was throwing his way.

"Eh, gather around then" said Gobber as he looked worriedly at his apprentice. With uneven steps he walked closer to him and put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine" Gobber reassured "You're small, and weak, so you have an advantage! They'll see you as sick or insane, and go after the more Viking-like teens" Gobber laughed and continued on his way, Hiccup smiled fondly at his back before getting into position besides the others on the center of the arena.

"Hi there, Fishlegs" Hiccup greeted giving the larger boy a nod. Fishlegs replied in kind with uncertainty, looking immediately forward when the older man called for their attention.

"Now, inside these doors are only a few of the dragons you'll get to meet" Gobber started, easily ignoring the way the doors rattled, the more inexperienced Vikings took a step back "The Deadly Nadder—"

"Speed, 8. Armor, 16"

"—the Hideous Zippleback—"

"Plus eleven stealth, times two"

"—the Monstrous Nightmare—"

"Firepower fifteen..."

"—the Terrible Terror—"

"Attack eight, venom twelve..."

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Gobber yelled at Fishlegs, he took a deep breath before continuing "And the Gronkle"

"Jaw strength eight" Fishlegs whispered much to Hiccup's amusement. Gobber placed a hand on the lever that would open the door.

"Wait, aren't you going to teach us something first?" Snotlout asked panicked.

"I believe in learning on the job" replied Gobber smugly.

Gobber didn't wait a second longer and the door was thrown open. Immediately the Gronkle shot out, growling deep in its throat. Hiccup was reminded of his nightmare but he quickly got his mind back on the task at hand. Survive this training with his sanity intact.

"Today is about survival" Gobber explained, expertly ignoring the panicked whines of his students "If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you'll need?"

"Dragon Nip" Hiccup mumbled and the twins, who wanted to sneak on him and were close enough, snickered when they heard it.

"Plus five speed?" pleaded Fishlegs.

"A shield!" Astrid exclaimed, not taking her eyes off the hovering Gronkle.

"Shields! Go!" yelled Gobber, sending an approving glance in Astrid's direction. Hiccup felt a pang in his chest, he thought he was over that, his need to be acknowledged by the people around him. At this point in time it would be impossible, he was only something to be avoided at the village.

The teens oblivious to Hiccup's inner demons ran to get their shields. The twins were about to fight for a shield when they stopped to look at Hiccup who was just standing there, a troubled look on his face. They looked at each other and shrugged.

Hiccup sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose "I'm too old for this" he mumbled but his eyes widened when an object was thrown his way by no other than Tuffnut. Reflex saved him and he managed to grab the shield before it hit him in the face. Hiccup really didn't know what was going on with the twins.

"The most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword and a shield, take the shield."

"So about that dragon nip thing, it sounds like fun" Ruffnut said inspecting her nails as she walked to stand next to Hiccup "Where do you get it? 'cuz I want some"

"Hey I want some too!" Tuffnut yelled head-butting his sister.

"I asked first!" Ruffnut yelled back, smashing their helmets together.

"Guys..?"

"What?!" Both twins snapped and looked at Hiccup, their helmet still grinding against each other.

Hiccup pointed somewhere behind them and both twins looked in that direction, they were so busy arguing that they didn't notice the Gronkle's shot heading toward them until Hiccup pointed it out to them. They raised their shields hastily just in time to fend off the worst of the attack but their shields were still taken from their hands when the force blasted them to the side of the arena.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut! You are out!" Gobber called out, sounding amused.

Hiccup run to their side as the Gronkle went for its next victim "You two okay?"

"Yeah, I think" "That was nothing" Both replied dazedly, Hiccup shook his head in mock exasperation. The twins pouted.

"Those shields are good for another thing, noise! Make lots of it! Throw off a dragon's aim." Hiccup just stared as the rest knocked their axes against their shields, joining halfheartedly when Gobber urged him.

The noise dazed the Gronkle, Hiccup saw from the corner of his eyes as Astrid backed away from the dragon. He decided to follow Fishlegs while Snotlout went after Astrid, everyone but the twins still making noise.

"Every dragon has a limited amount of fuel" Gobber said. "Can anybody tell me how many shots the Gronkle has?"

"Five?" guessed Snotlout, running with his shield above his head.

"No, I know! It's six!" Fishlegs yelled. The Gronkle hovered behind the larger boy and shot, Hiccup moved Fishlegs out of the way in time "Careful Fishlegs!"

"Correct! Six! That's one for each of you!"

"It's actually seven" Hiccup mumbled. Meatlug fired a seventh shot to protect her rider but it caused the Gronkle to get sick and die soon after. She saved Fishlegs but part of the teen died with his dragon, he followed his dragon in death but not before taking a lot of Dagur's men with him.

Gobber laughed when Fishlegs panicked and dropped his shield. He took off running screaming his head off with his arms in the air. The Gronkle went after him, firing once more "Fishlegs, out"

Hiccup sighed and looked in the direction of the remaining two, just in time to see Snotlout be blasted out of his feet by the Gronkle as he tried to woo Astrid.

"Snotlout, you're done," Gobber deadpanned.

Astrid executed another cartwheel and landed with a grunt beside Hiccup "Just you and me"

"Nope, just you," Astrid replied, jumping away.

Hiccup smiled amusedly as he ducked under the Gronkle when it took a shot at him. He barely felt the heat as it passed over his head.

"One shot left!" Gobber called. The Gronkle seemed to be mad at the fact Hiccup easily dodged the shot and chased after teen.

Hiccup dodged all of the dragon's tackles and Tail-Bludgeon attacks. The twins cheered from the side while the rest watched in growing disbelief.

"Beginner's luck" Snotlout grumbled.

"Ugh" Hiccup grunted, jumping back and avoiding the Gronkle's tail again, it hit the floor where he just stood and easily broke the stone. Hiccup gulped and tried to put distance between them. He was so focused on the dragon he didn't notice how Snotlout threw his shield at Hiccup's feet with the intention of tripping him.

"What the…" Hiccup lost his balance and the Gronkle didn't waste the opportunity, the dragon knocked Hiccup harshly against the wall of the arena with its own body. Hiccup felt pain in his side and hopped he didn't break a rib.

"HICCUP!" Gobber cried from his place, sounding genuinely scared for him and part of Hiccup was glad to hear it, if only it didn't require such extreme circumstances to bring it out.

Hiccup didn't feel fear even when a ball of fire welled up in the back of the Gronkle's throat. Maybe it was because he knew enough about dragons to calm this one down in seconds, Hiccup raised his hand to do just that when Gobber suddenly appeared by his side and knocked the Gronkle's head away.

The shot exploded uncomfortably close to Hiccup's head "And that's six" Gobber stated, trying to bring his heart back under control now that his apprentice was out of danger.

Gobber grabbed the Gronkle by the lower jaw with his hook and wrestled it away "Back to your cage, you overgrown sausage!"

"You still alive?" Asked Ruffnut worriedly, followed by her brother who quickly helped Hiccup back to his feet. Astrid and Fishlegs stood a bit behind the twins, shaken by the fact one of them was almost killed, even if Astrid didn't show it as much as Fishlegs.

"Yeah, no worries" Hiccup replied, chuckling at Tuffnut's awe filled eyes "I'm fine"

"But Snotlout won't be" Hiccup turned to look at Gobber who was walking calmly back to the group after locking the dragon away, there was a dangerous glint in his eyes, one that Hiccup hadn't seen much of, even in the war. The Blacksmith was pissed.

"Gobber-" "Not now Hiccup"

Even the twins kept their mouths shut as Gobber gobbled to stand before Snotlout, looking down at the boy who was quickly losing his smug smirk.

"What were you thinking?!" Gobber finally yelled "You could have killed him!"

Gobber pointed at Hiccup, the latter wanted to defend himself. But he was too touched by Gobber's ire on behalf of his wellbeing that he didn't do so.

"Do you think it would be funny? To be the killer of the chief's son?!" Gobber growled and started pacing. The wooden leg's tapping loud in the followed silence. "There is something you lads need to get into your thick heads now. I don't care what you do on your free time but when there is a dragon, a threat to this village, you will forget your difference and fight like a team! Am I clear?"

Everyone stood a little straighter after that, even Hiccup was surprised by his reaction.

"CLEAR?!"

"Yes sir!" They all replied hastily.

"Good! I won't repeat this again" Gobber said with narrowed eyes before turning back to his usual self "You'll get another chance, don't you worry"

"And remember, you _are_ a team now" Gobber locked eyes with all of them, taking longer with Snotlout, the boy gulped "I will be watching"

The class walked away, talking excitedly or scared in Snotlout's case. Gobber did a number on the boy's nerves, they wouldn't take Gobber lightly after that. Hiccup slowed and looked over his shoulder at the smoldering crater in the wall where the Gronkle had fired.

_-Toothless and I are team-_ he thought resolutely _–I need to see him-_

* * *

Hiccup walked in direction of Raven's point. He was feeling nostalgic and he wanted to visit the cove where he started to understand Toothless. And part of him hoped the dragon would be there.

It was easy to navigate the familiar path, and before he knew it hiccup found the entrance. Even if he was carrying a pack with supplies, he easily passed through a gap in the rocks.

The wide lake greeted him and Hiccup took a moment to enjoy the peaceful feeling of the place from his place on a boulder. Unfortunately the Night Fury was nowhere to be seen.

"I thought he would be here" Hiccup murmured, getting ready to go down and enjoy the afternoon near the lake when something shiny caught the corner of his eye. Hiccup bent down and was surprised to find black scales on the ground.

They obviously belong to only one dragon. Hiccup picked one up and looked carefully back up at the lake. Something suddenly shot up in front of him with a growl, Hiccup in his surprise almost fell from the boulder.

Toothless was scrabbling at the rocks, trying to get himself out like the first time. It seemed the injury in his tailfin, even if not as severe still didn't let him fly but he did glide better. The dragon still had the bandages and from there Hiccup could see it was damp with blood.

Hiccup slid down the rocks with his heart pounding in his chest to finally reunite with his friend. The Night Fury fell down to the ground and shot a ball of flame in front of him in frustration.

"Toothless" Hiccup whispered, it wasn't that loud, but it was enough to make the dragon look up and see him.

Dragon and human's eyes clashed and neither did anything for what seemed like an eternity. Hiccup felt a heavy pressure settle on his chest when he didn't see any recognition in Toothless eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! And I will take all of your suggestion to heart.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Night Fury I

**Word Count: 3.3k aprox**

**Warning: Swear words, angst.**

* * *

**Chapter 05 - Night Fury**

Stoick the Vast stared forlornly at the helmet in his hands, holding it with unusual care. It was in moments like this when he wished he had his wife back with him. He sighed and leaned heavily on the railing, making the wood protest slightly.

"Chief"

The voice of Spitelout snapped him out of his musings. Stoick looked up to the slightly worried face of his second in command.

"People are getting anxious" Spitelout said hesitantly, wary of Stoick's strange mood, without Gobber to fix things it was up to Spitelout to figure out what was wrong with their chief.

Stoick looked back down to the helmet with a frown. Hiccup should have the other half, it would connect them both to his wife but his son wasn't ready for it. No matter what he did, Hiccup didn't shape up to be a proper Viking, and because of that he wasn't worthy of wearing something so especial.

His wife would disagree most likely; again he wished he had her here to guide him. Stoick really didn't know how to deal with his own son when he was so different to the other children.

Spitelout fidgeted when Stoick remained silent and studied his form, relaxing when the bigger man frowned and looked out to the sea.

"I know that Spitelout" Stoick said, putting his helmet back on.

"So what are we going to do? Do we really want to risk another trip to the cursed mist?" Stoick was going to answer with a sharp remark when he remembered his son's words.

_/You shouldn't look for the nest…/ _

"We still have a few days to get there" Stoick said instead, turning around to take in some of the nervous and anxious faces around him. He wondered if he was doing the right thing. He usually didn't doubt himself, but as always it involved Hiccup in some way.

"Stoick?" When Spitelout received no answer he sighed and looked out to the sea as well.

Stoick startled and turned to look at his brother "What it is?"

"Why you… Nevermind. Uh is everything alright?"

Stoick set his jaw and Spitelout knew his stubborn brother wouldn't admit to any weakness, but then to his surprise Stoick deflated and leaned heavily against the rail "Is Hiccup"

"Hiccup? What's wrong?" Spitelout asked before realizing who exactly they were talking about "Well aside from the usual. I'm sure he didn't mean to cause such a mess at the last raid…" He trailed off, he wasn't really helping Hiccup's case and by Stoick's annoyed sigh the older man knew it too.

"Why couldn't he be more like your boy?" Stoick cursed himself as soon as the words left his mouth, rubbing the bridge of his nose to keep in his exasperation at Spitelout's poorly hidden smugness. With an annoyed grunt Stoick shrugged off the patronizing hand on his shoulder. This really wasn't what he needed.

"You really can't compare the two but I'm sure my boy could teac-"

"Save it" Spitelout could go on and on about the greatness of his son and how Snotlout should be the next chief and Stoick wasn't in the mood for that "The plan is to find the nest, simple as that"

_/__ …y__ou will only loose more men/ _Hiccup's words reverberated in his head. Stoick's fist clenched at his side as he made his way to the steering wheel, leaving a flabbergasted Spitelout behind.

During the day those words would haunt him, but it was at night that Stoick would see Hiccup's face, the whole encounter all over again. In that moment Hiccup showed a confidence that Stoick had never seen before. His son fully believed his words would become reality if his advice was not heeded.

But aside from the determination, there was something else in that gaze. It was a day later that Stoick finally understood what he saw in his son's eyes. They were full of resignation, Hiccup knew that Stoick wouldn't listen but part of the boy still thought it was the right action to warn his father.

There was something different with his son, and he didn't like it. Stoick didn't like changes.

Stoick took a deep breath before gathering the attention of the crowd.

"My job as a chief is to take care of my people!" he began, his voice carrying over everyone in the silence "I will not risk any of your lives needlessly"

Murmur began and the people started sending conflicted glances to each other.

"We are just going to check the perimeter of the cursed mist" he said finally, to the cheers of everyone. Stoick sighed and wondered how he could have misjudged so much. His thoughts went back to Hiccup and he wondered what his son would do in this case. And almost immediately scoffed, his son wouldn't even be able to stand in his place and order people to follow him.

But if he could…Hiccup would probably use one of his inventions. It was then as he saw his people excitedly talk with each other that he realized that his son never sealed the deal with him, instead distracting him with information related to the search of the nest.

They would have a talk when he got back, a serious one.

* * *

"Wait!"

Toothless didn't even pause at Hiccup's panicked plea and lunged at the small teen. Hiccup gulped and leaped backwards, barely avoiding the sharp claws directed his way.

The dragon growled at the slippery human and lunged again, this time trying to bit Hiccup's head off but he ducked with a curse.

"Damn it Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed running to the walls of the cove, dragon in hot pursuit. He jumped and grabbed the edge of a boulder, somehow managing to push himself up to rest on top of it to escape Toothless's next attack.

Toothless didn't try to jump, Hiccup knew it was because of the wound on his side. If it wasn't for that Hiccup would be dead already.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Toothless made a sound very much like a snort and opened his jaw, familiar dark green gas pooling in the back of his throat. Hiccup's eyes widened and quickly jumped off the boulder, he tried to absorb the fall as best as he could with a roll.

Hiccup panted as his ears still ringed with the sound of thunder, his eyes slowly drifted to the destroyed boulder. Movement at the corner of his eyes had him flinching and he quickly got back on his feet. Toothless was watching with a curious expression, if Hiccup had to guess, the dragon was probably wondering how he managed to miss hitting the human.

The sound of thunder had Hiccup flinching back again, but it was only the sound of a storm brewing above him.

Toothless growled threatening at Hiccup and limped back to the side of the cove, finding shelter between the rocks. Hiccup watched on helpless as Toothless just suffered alone.

"Please just let me help" Hiccup begged the dragon, the first drops of rain hitting his face. As answer Toothless just sent a small blast to his feet, Hiccup barely managing to jump back.

Hiccup stayed a bit longer, trying to get the dragon to trust him enough to tend to his wounds. But it was a lost cause, eventually Hiccup left with nothing but a heavy heart.

* * *

By the time Hiccup made it to the mess hall, he was soaking wet. The light rain had quickly transformed into a storm while was walking back to the village. He opened the door with his head down and slipped inside, relaxing when the warm slipped through his clothes.

Gobber somehow spotted his entrance and waved him over but the smaller teen just continued on to the next table. But before he could reach his destination a hand caught his wrist and tugged him to sit between the twins. Hiccup was so surprised by the action he just let himself be manhandled. Gobber's glare stopped the others from protesting.

"Now, that we are all finally here" Gobber said sending a suspicious look in Hiccup's way.

Hiccup just hoped the older man wouldn't start interrogating him. He dared a glance in direction of Tuffnut who was making faces to his sister at his back. He couldn't fathom what he made different to get the twins to like him.

_-What is with this timeline that people are more interested in what is happening in my life?-_

"Where did Astrid go wrong in training today?" Gobber continued on as he filled Hiccup's plate with food. With Gobber distracted Snotlout rolled his eyes and sent rude gestures to Hiccup, the latter ignored the childish taunts and digged in his meal with eagerness, forgetting for a moment of his wounded friend.

It didn't last long, slowly Hiccup stopped eating and looked down at his still half-full plate mournfully, thoughts focused on the dragon who was completely alone. The sudden silence had him looking up, everyone was watching him, most with derision or curiosity, but Gobber had that worried look on his face again.

"I misjudged my somersault dive," Astrid said after regaining the attention of the group, Hiccup sighed in relief "It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

"Yeah" Ruffnut said in a bored voice "We noticed."

"No, no, you did great" Snotlout assured her, trying to get her approval "It was so…Astrid"

Astrid rolled her eyes at the blatant flirting, that was not what she wanted. She needed to get better for the sake of the village, and compliments wouldn't help her do that.

"No, she's right," said Gobber, pacing behind her still keeping an eye on the depressed Hiccup "You've got to be on your guard at all times…"

Snotlout snorted and stole a chicken leg from Fishlegs "So you went through all of us already, what about _him_?"

"Ah, Hiccup. Where did Hiccup go wrong in training today?"

"Uh he didn't go wrong" said Ruffnut like the answer was obvious.

"Unlike others" Tuffnut snickered, elbowing Snotlout. At the light mention of the incident Gobber's eyes darkened, fortunately Astrid spoke next.

"He's never where he should be" she said in a very cold voice, her eyes boring into said teen.

Hiccup couldn't bring himself to care of what she thought, especially after what happened with Toothless. Hiccup just looked to the side and took another bite of his food, completely ignoring the girl. Astrid seethed much to the amusement of the twins.

"_Thank you_, Astrid," Gobber said, cuffing the chuckling twins on the head "You did quite a good job at the end Hiccup" Gobber glared at Snotlout before turning to his apprentice and was surprised at the look of complete disbelief in Hiccup's eyes.

The older man swore to himself to compliment Hiccup more often, he didn't like the honest surprise on those wide green eyes "At the start he wasn't well positioned though so keep that in mind. Anyway you've got to live and breathe this stuff" Gobber disappeared for a moment and then reappeared with a thick book and dumped it on the table, sending quite a few things tumbling to the floor.

"The Dragon Manual, all we know about every dragon we know about" A rumble of thunder sounded in the distance, Hiccup flinched "No attacks tonight" said Gobber eyeing Hiccup suspiciously "Study up"

Tuffnut, who was trying to balance his fork on its end, suddenly sat straight up with a look of horror on his face "Wait, you mean _read_?" he gasped.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut continued, her tone expressing her disbelief.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snotlout whined.

"Oh! Oh!" Fishlegs piped up excitedly. "I've read it like, seven times!" Snotlout stared at Fishlegs like he had sprouted two heads. Fishlegs continued undeterred "There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face! And, and there's this other dragon that buries itself for like a week-"

"Er, yeah, that sounds great," Tuffnut interrupted him. "And there was a chance that I was going to read that…"

"But…now…" said Ruffnut, sounding bored out of her mind. Her eyes still drifted to Hiccup, and seeing his amusement at their antics both twins relaxed.

"Well, you guys can stay here and read," said Snotlout, getting up off his seat and walking toward the door "I'm gonna go kill stuff."

"Hey, out of my way!" the twins shouted together, trying to simultaneously follow the rest of the retreating people and push each other down at the same time. Fishlegs followed Snotlout, still talking about all the different dragons he had read about.

Hiccup slowly traced the title of the Book of Dragons. He looked up to see Fishlegs retreating back; he hated the way Fishlegs tried to keep on Snotlout's good side. When they were kids both of them were friends, the two non-Vikings kids but the larger boy abandoned him in favor of the others, that way avoiding the same treatment of Hiccup the Useless.

Sometimes Hiccup really resented Fishlegs for that. They never really talked about it, Fishlegs would have that guilty expression on his face but in the end he never apologized and Hiccup never confronted him about it. And that would hang over them like a dark cloud on all of their interactions; maybe he should do something about it this time around.

He looked then at Astrid, who hadn't made any move to open or take the book "I have alre—"

"Read it" she said bluntly, cutting him off. She got up and walked away, shoving the book toward Hiccup.

"I already did" Hiccup commented with a frustrated sigh at the stubborn girl. Astrid paused a feet from the door but didn't turn.

"I don't know what you are doing" She said coldly "But no one can get better so fast, specially you"

The door slammed shut.

"…" Hiccup stared at the door unseeingly and grabbed the front of his tunic, bunching the fabric "I know" he mumbled looking back down at the book trying to distract himself with something "I will always be Hiccup the Useless" he finished hopelessly.

"Hiccup" Said boy jumped back, the bench falling down as Hiccup turned to stare at Gobber who he hadn't noticed sneak up on him.

"G-Gobber"

* * *

Gobber looked down at his startled apprentice and took in the hunched shoulders and wary eyes.

"What happened to you?" He asked abruptly, and he knew he surprised Hiccup by the way those eyes widened.

"W-what are you talking about?" Hiccup stammered something the teen rarely did; it was more the boy's style to reply with sarcasm. Gobber's eyes narrowed, something really must be up then.

"Come on then! Time to get you home" Gobber made to put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder but the younger teen quickly skipped out of his reach.

Hiccup reached to the table and took the dragon's manual, putting the bench back in place in the same movement. The boy had gotten surprisingly graceful; Gobber didn't remember seeing him ever like this.

"Sure. Just needed to pick this up, for some light reading, you know" Hiccup raised the book and started the walk to the chief's house, pausing only at the doors. Gobber had to stifle a laugh at the miserable look Hiccup threw to the worsening weather outside.

"The sooner we get there the better" Gobber exclaimed pushing Hiccup out to stand under the rain.

"It's freezing!" Hiccup exclaimed and glared at Gobber, storming off. Gobber quickly followed and noted that even as Hiccup sulked he gave Gobber's wooden leg a couple of glances and made sure to not go too fast.

–_The lad knows me well-_ Gobber thought with a fond smile, Hiccup looked back to him as if feeling the stare and blushed when he found the fondness on the older man's expression.

Gobber frowned when Hiccup quickly turned back around to hide his expression, but Gobber still saw the happiness and surprise on the green eyes. _–It seems things are not both ways. Surely Hiccup knows how proud I am of him- _

"Well here we are" Hiccup said suddenly, standing on the last step of his house and turning to face Gobber "Do you want to co-"

"Not really lad, things to do you see? I am a busy man"

"Oh" Was there disappointment mixed with resignation in Hiccup's voice?

"Hiccup…" "Well I guess I will see you tomorrow! I'm really excited about training-" "Hiccup" "-I can't wait to show the village my worth as a dragon k-…"

Hiccup trailed off and sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"You are many things, but a dragon killer is not one of them" Gobber said in a rare moment of thoughtfulness "But that doesn't mean you are less than the rest of the Vikings"

"Yeah right" Hiccup said with disbelief and opened the door.

"Hiccup I'm serious!"

"Gobber I really appreciate having you try to make me feel better" Hiccup said patiently as if he was explaining something to a stubborn five year old kid.

"But this" Hiccup said gesturing to himself "Is all I got and they _all_ found it lacking._ I_ find it lacking. But don't worry I got over it! I accepted it, so I'm okay, really. See you tomorrow"

Gobber watched the door close softly with a loose jaw, the guilt threatening to eat him away, to hear Hiccup use the same words he used the night of the raid, it couldn't go on like this. Gobber frowned and used his superior strength to slam the door back open. Hiccup in his surprise fell on his back.

"What has gotten into you Hiccup?!" Gobber yelled, grabbing Hiccup by the front of his tunic and dragging up to his feet again. Hiccup grunted and grabbed Gobber's hand trying to get free.

"This…" Gobber said gesturing to all of Hiccup "Is just…not you! The Hiccup I know is weird I will admit"

Gobber finally let go of the panting teen and put both hands on Hiccup's shoulder "But you have always been filled by unmatched determination, no matter what any of these idiots-" Gobber said referring the village "-said, you would always stand up and keep trying"

Hiccup looked up to Gobber with wide shocked eyes.

"I know now I should have told you this more often but Hiccup, you may be weak in body but on soul and spirit you are one of the strongest persons I have ever meet" Gobber said with confidence, trying to make Hiccup understand "And I _am_ really proud of you, I'm really glad I got you as my apprentice, just know that I wouldn't change you for anyone" Gobber paused "Well maybe if it was a pretty lady…"

That got him a teary laugh as Hiccup stumbled back, Gobber's hold on his shoulder the only thing keeping him grounded. "Come on lad, we men can have a moment of weakness from time to time" Gobber said gruffly, keeping back tears and hugging Hiccup close to his form.

Hiccup leaned heavily against Gobber and buried his head on the older man's chest, silent tears running down his face. It wasn't easy to go from being the useless boy of the village, to being their hero when he defeated the dragon queen, then to their champion when the war started. And to top it all he was then sent to the past to go through it all over again, and this time without his best friend.

"Better?"

"Y-yeah. I'm so sorry Gobber, I just, I need…"

"Is okay" Gobber said firmly but kindly. "Don't ever forget who you are Hiccup"

"Gobber?"

"What it is?"

"Thanks for the wakeup call"

"Anytime lad, anytime"

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

**Another chapter that I really hope you enjoy! If I have made any mistake let me know and I will try to fix it as soon as possible.**

**Again thanks for the support, I read each of your comments and they give me inspiration to continue. Btw I'm kinda new to the whole writing stories so I wanted to know if you would like me to reply to the reviews on the story or by PM? (Is that what is usually done?)**

**Until next chapter ~**


	6. Chapter 6 - Deadly Nadder

**So most of the reviews asked for an update, so here it is! Hope you enjoy**

**Word count: 2.8k aprox**

**Warnings: Cursing, anger. **

* * *

**Chapter 06 – Deadly Nadder**

_-Maybe I should bribe him with cod, lots of it-_

"Pay attention Hiccup!"

Said teen jumped at the interruption of his day-dreaming. Hiccup had spent most part of the morning trying to figure out how to treat the wound of the stubborn Night Fury. Once he got over the embarrassment of yesterday's breakdown that's it.

For that day's training the ring was transformed into a maze. And the usual gang was doing their best to memorize it and at the same time avoid the furious Deadly Nadder that was after them.

"You need to pay attention to your surroundings!" Hiccup searched for the speaker but with the wooden walls it was difficult to spot Gobber who was standing above the ring on safe ground, but when he did Hiccup offered the older man a sheepish smile, all he got was Gobber rolling his eyes.

"We wouldn't want you to die" Said Snotlout with a fake concerned tone when he met up with Hiccup "Oh wait, everyone would be relieved, my bad"

Hiccup stiffened and glared at the laughing Snotlout. He forgot how much of a jerk his cousin was at this age, not that he wasn't where he came from but it had mellowed, somewhat.

Further discussion was interrupted when the Deadly Nadder appeared around the corner.

"Coward" Hiccup whispered when Snotlout ran the other way. The other boy stiffened and turned around.

"I am not!" Snotlout yelled, getting the attention of the dragon in the process. From his position Hiccup saw his cousin gulp nervously when the Nadder roared "Is just a bad place for me to kill it, you know?! I am no coward!" With that said Snotlout left Hiccup to his fate. Above Gobber face palmed, no teamwork whatsoever.

"Focus, Hiccup!" Gobber yelled as the Nadder turned to Hiccup again. The latter simply dropped the shield and raised his hands to show he was unarmed. The dragon titled its head in confusion before it caught sigh of a terrified Fishlegs and went his way instead.

"You're not even trying!" Gobber said exasperated, completely baffled, he didn't know how Hiccup managed it, but the dragon was avoiding him. _–Well he is kind of non-threatening, what with that toothpick frame-_ Gobber thought with hidden amusement, but by the glare Hiccup was throwing him, the lad had guessed his thoughts. Gobber waved cheerily.

"That was awesome!" Tuffnut exclaimed and threw arm around a startled Hiccup, he still needed to get used to that.

"Hey Tuffnut" Hiccup greeted amusedly "And your sister?"

"With walking perfection" Tuffnut grumbled, Astrid wasn't his favorite person but she was Ruffnut's friend. Tuffnut looked down at Hiccup and was surprised to see such a relaxed expression on the smaller teen's face. Yesterday the twins had left the mess hall at Gobber's silent urging, Ruffnut did say that Gobber probably wanted to talk about something with Hiccup, whatever it was it made Hiccup look happier and that was good enough for Tuffnut.

"Today is about attack!" Gobber called out, the gang were sure the older man was really enjoying their suffering, especially Snotlout's "Nadders are quick and light on their feet. So you will have to be quicker and lighter"

"Let's see how Fishlegs gets maimed" Tuffnut urged and dragged Hiccup around the maze; they just followed the growls of the dragon until they stumbled upon it. At Tuffnut's snort Hiccup turned to see what had caught his new friend's attention and sure enough he saw Fishlegs rush past them with his shield nailed with dozens of spikes and a panicked expression on his face.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Fishlegs yelled and disappeared around another corner. Tuffnut and Hiccup shared a look and burst out laughing.

* * *

"Hiccup is doing nothing again" Astrid hissed, watching from her hiding place as Tuffnut and Hiccup messed around. Besides her, Ruffnut was leaning against the wall inspecting her nails.

"Don't be like that" Ruffnut commented absentmindedly, grinning when Fishlegs's scream reached her ears.

"Why are you defending him?" Astrid demanded turning to her, the dragon was on the other side of the maze by now "Ever since the day after the raid you two have been all friendly with him"

Ruffnut hesitated before shrugging "I guess he just accepted us for whom we are, he really seems to care about us"

"That's it? He accepted your quirks and got your loyalty?" Astrid asked incredulously. Ruffnut groaned and fixed her helmet.

"You wouldn't understand" Ruffnut crossed her arms defensively at Astrid's disbelief "I mean, you have been accepted your whole life. Admired even, you wouldn't get it"

Astrid sighed and let the subject drop, she knew by the expression on her friend's face that she wouldn't say anything else. Talking about their feelings wasn't something they really liked to do.

"Astrid there you are!" Snotlout said approaching the girls. Astrid repressed the urge to show her annoyance but Ruffnut didn't bother and loudly groaned.

"I could trip him while he is being pursued" Ruffnut whispered to her friend, too low for the approaching Snotlout to hear "Maybe the dragon will eat him"

Astrid glanced at Ruffnut and nodded with a small smirk on her face.

"You should have seen me Astrid! I almost killed the dragon, but useless Hiccup got in the way" Ruffnut huffed and left to find her twin, leaving her friend to suffer under Snotlout's stupid tales of bravado.

* * *

"All dragons have a blind spot!" Gobber yelled, his voice echoing around the ring. "Find it, hide in it, and strike! Oi Hiccup, come over here for a second"

Hiccup looked up in confusion, giving a small shrug at Tuffnut's questioning look.

"I will go and see what he wants, see you later" Hiccup said over his shoulder, just in time to see Ruffnut reunite with her brother.

In no time Hiccup found himself in front of Gobber "So what it is?"

"Did you tell Stoick that you didn't want to train to kill dragons?" Gobber whispered, or tried to, it was more like Hiccup's normal tone of voice but there was enough noise coming from the rest of the ring that their conversation would stay between them.

"How…?"

"You are quite easy to read lad, so did you?"

It was nice to know that someone knew him like that "You know how he is, I tried"

Gobber scratched his shin "Well the stubbornness runs in the family" He said, sending Hiccup a knowing look, the latter scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well I did listen at the end, didn't I?" Hiccup answered cheekily getting a laugh out of the older man.

"That you did lad, that you did" Gobber said satisfied, happy to see his apprentice in such a good mood "Now go on, at least pretend you are interested in my teachings?"

"That's what you were doing? You could have fooled me" Was Hiccup's last parting shot before he disappeared back into the maze.

* * *

Astrid and Snotlout crouched behind a wall, the latter finally shutting up when they heard the Nadder approach. Both were tense and ready to spring in case the dragon found them.

Astrid expertly somersaulted behind the Nadder to reach the safety of the wall opposite to them, Snotlout went after her.

Seeing as the dragon hadn't spotted them yet, Astrid raised her axe to attack the Nadder but before she could get close to it, Snotlout shoved her aside.

"I'll take care of this, babe" Snotlout said confidently. Giving a last smirk over his shoulder at the fuming Astrid, Snotlout flung the hammer at the Nadder, missing it completely.

The two of them plus the dragon stared at the useless hammer beside it in incomprehension. And to the surprise of the humans the dragon seemed to snort.

Snotlout rubbed his arm and turned to look at Astrid who continued to glare at him. "The sun was in my eyes Astrid" he protested but then the dragon threw flames their way and they had to separate to avoid it "Do you want me to move the sun? I could do that, you know, I could move the sun…"

Astrid huffed but fortunately she could no longer hear his excuses, on the other hand she had to figure out how to get another chance like that to defeat the dragon.

* * *

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were inches from the dragon's nose when Snotlout stumbled upon them, with a yelp he hid behind the nearest wall and watched as the twins argued. Fortunately for them they were in the dragon's blind spot, between its enormous nose and small eyes.

"Find your own blind spot!" Tuffnut yelled and shoved his sister. She immediately retaliated by knocking their helmets together and trying to shove him off balance.

"How about I give you one?"

Snotlout watched with growing dread as they bickered, finally the Nadder turned its head and spotted them. The twins both looked up in shock as the Nadder shot them a blast of flame, both managed to dodge, each to one side, they didn't hesitate to run away.

"Blind spot, yes" said Gobber from his post, resting against the chains "Deaf spot-" he said amusedly "-not so much."

While the dragon chased Ruffnut, Tuffnut ended up colliding with Snotlout's hidden form.

"What the hell man!" Complained Tuffnut, fixing his helmet "Thanks for the help" He sounded like Hiccup for a moment there, much to Snotlout's horror.

"You are spending too much time with the useless" At Tuffnut's frown Snotlout immediately changed the subject "Anyway I need your help"

Tuffnut raised an eyebrow and gestured the other to go on, easily ignoring the distant scream of his sister.

"I want you to trip Astrid"

"Sure, you don't even need to ask. Anything to bring down walking perfection a few pegs" Tuffnut said with a snort "Why though? I thought you fancied her"

Snotlout blushed and looked side to side, confirming no one was around "Because when the dragon attacks her helpless form, I will rescue her!"

"And you will be her hero" Tuffnut deadpanned and rolled his eyes at Snotlout's accomplished expression "Sure, see you later then"

* * *

Hiccup in the meantime had found Fishlegs in a corner, panicking. The smaller teen had just managed to calm down Fishlegs when Ruffnut rushed past them, dragon after her.

"Over here you useless reptile!" He called out and the proud dragon immediately forgot about Ruffnut and went after a laughing Hiccup, at the same time away from the grateful Fishlegs.

"Saved!" Ruffnut exclaimed, sliding down the wall to sit beside Fishlegs.

"Yeah…"Said Fishleds, still looking at Hiccup's retreating back.

Hiccup quickly ran away from the Nadder and hid behind a wall. He didn't remember much of the lessons, not the way he remembered his meeting with Toothless, but didn't the Nadder destroy the walls somehow? His mussing were interrupted when there was a tremendous crashing noise from behind him, Hiccup quickly run out of his hiding just in time to see the Nadder leap on top of another maze wall, knocking them over like dominos.

_-So that's how…-_

Astrid was leaping on and off the toppling walls away from the Nadder, Hiccup quickly realized the Nadder had found something else to chase.

With wide eyes Hiccup saw Astrid leap off the last wall, thankfully she landed alright, but suddenly a shield came out of nowhere and tripped her, the same way Snotlout's shield tripped him, she fell with a curse.

"Don't worry Astrid, I will save you!" Snotloud screamed and ran towards the fallen girl but before he could get even close Ruffnut got on his way and made him fall "AHH"

Hiccup moved before even thinking about it, getting between the enraged dragon and the terrified Astrid who had her axe just out of her reach, she probably tried to kill the Nadder before it leapt to the walls. From the corner of his eyes he saw Gobber rush down.

"Calm down" he said with raised palms, making the dragon pause, but then Astrid reached her axe and didn't waste time to throw herself at the dragon.

"Die-!" "Astrid no!"

Hiccup intercepted her and Astrid couldn't move out of the way in time, they collided and both tumbled to the ground "Hiccup!"

Instincts told Hiccup to move and he did, rolling to the side with Astrid in tow, barely managing to avoid the blast of fire.

Astrid disentangled herself and stood up, shooting Hiccup looks filled with poison. The Nadder suddenly was rushing their way, screeching but then Gobber was there and was putting the dragon away.

"Easy there! Back to the cage with you!"

Without a word Astrid retrieved her axe, not looking at anyone but they could see she had a tight grip on her weapon.

Hiccup stood up with a groan. Astrid whirled on him angrily and pointed her axe, blade first.

"Is this some sort of joke to you?" she yelled furiously before she turned her back on Hiccup "Our parent's war is about to become ours. Figure out whose side you're on"

There was silence, even the dragon seemed to feel the atmosphere and went somewhat quietly to its cage. Gobber watched on with a frown from the edge of the ring as Astrid walked to the exit.

"What makes you think I haven't?"

If anyone had tried to be sneaky about listening in, now they were blatantly staring at the arguing pair. Astrid stopped walking and turned around.

"What?" Astrid asked sharply.

"Give me one good reason. Why should I be on the village's side?"

"What kind of question is that?! Are you out of your mind?!" She hissed stalking up to Hiccup and grabbing the front of his tunic, axe still on her other hand.

"Answer the question!" Hiccup said just as sharply, surprising Astrid enough to make her drop her hold.

The rest watched with growing uneasy, too scared to really intervene. The twins and Snotlout shared a guilty look; it was their fault Astrid and Hiccup got in this situation.

"For years most of this village has treated me like I am nothing!" Gobber looked on with a knowing look; this was a long time coming and Hiccup needed to get it out of his chest "They have given me nothing but pain! So why should I risk my life for them?! Answer me Astrid!"

"What..you…how" Astrid stammered before her features settled on determination "You are a Viking! The son of our _Chief_ for Thor's sake!"

"Don't make me laugh" Hiccup said harshly "Just the other day my _father_ let me know in front of everyone what he thought of me, just trouble!"

"Can you blame them!? You are a walking disaster!"

"That's because they don't accept me for who I _am_!" Hiccup finally snapped, making Astrid flinch back in surprise "So I did stupid things in hope I would get their recognition" Hiccup took a deep breath and tried to calm himself "…your recognition"

There was silence in the arena. Snotlout was watching his cousin like he had never seen him before. Fishlegs was looking down in guilt, he had accepted Hiccup at first, they were best friends but he turned him away in favor of the acceptance of the rest of the gang.

The twins watched in understanding, the village viewed them as troublesome as well, even if they were a little more accepted because they were Viking material.

"You are a traitor" Astrid mumbled with narrowed eyes, easily ignoring the pang in her heart.

"I'm not" Hiccup said calmly, turning to the exit and walking calmly to it "As long as I have important people in this village…." He said and sending a quick glance in direction of Gobber and then the twins "Berk will have my loyalty"

Astrid clenched the axe in her hand, her knuckles white. But before she could do anything rash the twins passed by her sides and ran in direction of the retreating Hiccup.

"Totally with him, you know?" Tuffnut said casually over his shoulders. Even Hiccup was surprised and stopped walking, letting the twins catch up.

"I'm not on Berk's side. But on the people who are important to me" Ruffnut continued, sending a pitying glance at Astrid who was shaking in anger.

"You-" "That's enough" Gobber interrupted finally. Astrid relaxed; she knew Gobber would make Hiccup see the errors on his ways.

With that she stalked outside, easily passing Hiccup who was being geld back by the twins.

Their gazes clashed but both quickly looked away in anger.

* * *

**A lot of you have asked about Toothless, but I really don't want to spoil anything just keep in mind that he was hit by the thunder thing too.**

**Review! **


	7. Chapter 7 - Night Fury II

**The idea of this small hiatus was to come up with a plot for the story as I really didn't have one when I started writing, unfortunately it didn't work so I have decided to just wing it. Hope you enjoy the ride! **

**Word Count: 2k**

**Warning: Mention of character deaths, flashbacks, past AstridxHiccup (or future, depending on how you see it), cursing. **

**Recap: Hiccup is already changing the past, starting by Stoick's expedition to the nest, but it doesn't stop there; things get more complicated after the confrontation between Astrid and Hiccup. **

* * *

**Chapter 07 – Night Fury II**

_Their gazes clashed but both quickly looked away in anger._

Hiccup stared at Astrid's retreating back with dazed eyes; his mind was somewhere else, stuck in the memory of another time.

_-With the war raging on, nobody could waste time and effort on being a couple but that didn't mean Hiccup's appreciation for the blonde Viking faded, in fact it grew with each passing day and if there was one thing Hiccup hated, it was to see her getting hurt, it was a recurring argument between them. _

"_It's a trap!" Hiccup insisted once again, Astrid sighed and sharpened her axe one last time before setting it down. _

"_We don't have time for our usual fight Hiccup" Astrid commented angrily, crossing her arms. "Berk needs this victory. People are losing hope of this war ever ending" _

_Hiccup frowned and tried to come up with something to say "I know that, but I also know how Dagur thinks, he is setting this up for an ambush" _

_Astrid shook her head and picked her weapon and travelling pack "Do you have any proof? Did you tell that to your father? _He_ is the one leading the attack" _

"_I did but without proof he didn't believe me" Hiccup mumbled but needlessly moved aside and let Astrid storm past him to reach the door "And neither will you" He finished resignedly._

_Astrid sighed sadly, anger ebbing away and stepped closer to Hiccup, bringing her hand up to caress his cheek. Hiccup leaned in to the unexpected touch "Don't worry, your father is strong, he will protect us" She bit her lip and hesitated for a second before closing her eyes, leaning in to kiss the surprised male on the lips "Take care of Berk while we are gone Hiccup"_

_Hiccup gave her one last hug and nodded, not trusting his voice not to break. Astrid gave him one of her rare soft smile and left, leaving Hiccup staring at her retreating back. _

_That was the last time he saw her. -_

In the end it turned out Hiccup was right. Astrid and Stoick along with their small party were killed by the Berserkers in a clever ambush. Hiccup didn't have time to mourn or feel guilty. With Spitelout long dead it was up to him to lead Berk, and Hiccup did, he forged on and buried everything to fulfill his promise, with Toothless firmly by his side.

Hiccup felt faint watching Astrid storm away just like her future-self did that night, chin high and shoulders set, not looking back.

"You alright Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked worriedly when he felt Hiccup lean heavily against him. The green eyed teen was pale.

"Yeah" Hiccup murmured and straightened his posture, the twins exchanged a look and took a step back to give Hiccup room "I have things to do so I will see you all tomorrow"

And just like that Astrid and Hiccup were gone, leaving the rest staring dumfounded at the gate, trying to figure out what exactly happened. None of them had ever seen Hiccup act like that before, and those who knew of his crush of Astrid, were even more surprised.

Gobber pinched the bridge of his nose with his good hand as he tried to come up with a way to fix the mess that had become the dragon training. It really was important to know about dragons but it was equally important, if not more so, to have good teamwork. They couldn't simply go out there and fight solo as the teens had been doing.

_-What I am doing wrong? -_ Thought Gobber as he watched the rest of the fidgeting teens in front of him.

"I will talk with him" Gobber finally said before the rest could get any ideas of following Hiccup.

"Wait! He didn't do anything wrong!" Tuffnut exclaimed, getting in front of the surprised Gobber "If anything Snotlout should be punished!"

"Wait what?! How can it be my fault? You tripped Astrid and Ruffnut tripped me!"

"It was your idea!"

"You-! Let's resolve this like proper Vikings!"

"Tch, you are on!"

"Shut up! Both of you" Gobber snapped, besides him Fishlegs flinched. "I don't blame Hiccup for what happened Tuffnut, I just want to know if he is okay"

"Then I will go after Astrid" Ruffnut commented with a sigh, a pissed off Astrid wasn't to be taken lightly and she didn't trust any of the boys with her.

Gobber nodded and ushered the rest out "I will see you lads at dinner"

But by the time Gobber got rid of the teens and went in search of his wayward apprentice, Hiccup was nowhere to be found.

"What will I do with you lad"

* * *

Ruffnut had more luck than Gobber. Unlike Hiccup who had mastered ways to sneak about, Astrid gathered attention wherever she went, so Ruffnut had an easier time tracking her down, just by asking the villagers where she went.

"Astrid!" Ruffnut called out when she finally spotted her friend at the edge of Berk, just about to enter the forest.

"Don't bother me Ruffnut," Astrid snapped over her shoulder and continued walking to her usual training spot, she needed to vent her frustration "I'm not in the mood"

"Too bad for you, we are talking" Ruffnut deadpanned and followed her friend, ignoring the glare that was thrown her way with ease.

The only two girls of the group continued on in silence, even after Berk was out of sight.

"So what do you want?" Astrid finally asked, throwing her axe to a mutilated trunk, the blade burying itself deep in the bark.

"Why do you hate Hiccup so much?" Ruffnut took a seat a short distance from Astrid and watched he friend practice her shorts with the axe.

"I don't- I just…ugh, he is just so… so…" Astrid tried to come up with a word but to her frustration she couldn't, with a growl she went to retrieve he weapon so she could throw it again.

"Un-Viking?" Ruffnut offered helpfully, Astrid couldn't help but smile a bit at that.

"That is not even a word, but yeah. Hiccup is exactly that and he is the son of the chief," The blonde sighed and sat down next to Ruffnut, their backs resting against the tree. "The words he uttered today, how could he say something like that? How could _you_ for that matter"

"I think Hiccup worded it that way to rile you up" Ruffnut started hesitantly, she knew more of the green-eyed teen now but not enough "The way I see it, everyone in this village fight for their loved ones, but to present a united front to the rest of the world, we say we protect Berk as a whole"

They remained quiet for a while after that, both lost in their thoughts. Astrid sighed and looked up at the darkening sky.

"Next time you see Hiccup," Ruffnut started "Try looking at him for what he is, not for what he is not"

"…" Astrid looked at her unusually pensive friend; it really was strange to see Ruffnut this way but Astrid could get used to it. "I will try. But just because you asked"

Ruffnut smiled.

* * *

"I'm so stupid. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?"

Toothless opened one of his eyes at the sound of the familiar voice, that of the young human that had been bothering him the last couple of days. He stood up from his resting position and painfully moved behind one of the rocks, from there he would be able to hide and observe. Toothless couldn't deny that he was curious about the boy who would just visit him.

But to the Night Fury's surprise the human knew immediately where the dragon was hiding. Both set of eyes clashed before the dragon snorted and move out of his hiding place, growling when Hiccup tried to approach and jarring his wound in the process.

Suddenly Toothless stumbled when his wound reopened, immediately Hiccup reached out with a concerned expression but Toothless panicked in his weakened state. The Night Fury didn't mean to but he lashed out, his claw easily sinking on the human's soft flesh with a sickening sound.

"Shit…" Hiccup stumbled back even as the dragon recoiled, staring at his own now bloodied claw with a dumfounded expression. The wound went from Hiccup's right shoulder across the upped half of his chest.

Warm liquid slipped through relatively small fingers, Hiccup felt to his knees and tried to put pressure on the quite deep wound. Toothless whined guiltily at the sight.

"Is okay bud." The human gasped out, looking at the dragon between the fringes of his hair. Toothless eyes widened when he realized the way the human was looking at him. There was no anger or accusation; those eyes were full of forgiveness, understanding and acceptance. It all felt so familiar, the Night Fury shook his head and bowed his head to ask for forgiveness.

"I know you didn't mean to do it" Hiccup said softly, trying to hide the pain he was feeling but the dragon perceived it anyway. "Just my stupidity getting me to act before thinking.

"I'm the one that's sorry" Hiccup continued on with a sigh and closed his eyes, hoping the dragon wouldn't kill him at his next words. "It's my fault you got injured, I'm so sorry Toothless"

For a moment Hiccup wished he had his friend in front of him, the one he shared so many memories with but immediately shook that thought out of his head, he now had a second chance at everything; he couldn't be so ungraceful even if it sometimes felt more like punishment.

Toothless knew he should feel rage but now that he paid attention to the weakening human, he recognized there was something familiar about him. With big eyes the dragon got closer to the boy and gently sniffed him, making sure to not aggravate the injury.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked confused.

Toothless whined and took a step back to sniff the bandages still on his side, Hiccup eyes widened in understanding. Toothless had used his scent to identify the person who took care of the wounds the first time around.

The dragon's eyes dilated and he stared at Hiccup with familiar curiosity before pointing at the hastily made bandages.

"Yes it was me who took care of that, I really want to do a better job now though"

Hiccup stood up with some difficulty, doing his best to ignore the pain on his front and reached out to the dragon but Toothless just growled warningly giving a pointed look at Hiccup's wound.

"You want me to treat mine?" Hiccup asked and reached for his bag, smiling when Toothless relaxed and sat down to observe him. "You are so bossy, but after me is your turn" At that the dragon titled its head as his eyes followed Hiccup's movement as he took out the medical supplies that Hiccup originally brought to the cove to treat the dragon.

Hiccup could still see his friend in those eyes. And it was further proved when the dragon whined and made a small gesture with his head to the wound when Hiccup took his tunic off with a painful grimace.

"Is okay" Hiccup said reassuringly, trying to will that guilt away "This is my entire fault." Hiccup admitted "But I will make it up to you, I promise"

Hiccup grinned once he was done and offered the fish he managed to sneak out from the village, after the whole ring fiasco. Hopeful Toothless would be distracted enough to allow him to take care of these wounds.

"I know is you favorite" Toothless sniffed the basked suspiciously before purring and digging in.

Things were looking up

* * *

**End Chapter 7**

**A/N: So far the story remains GEN so no pairing for Hiccup aside from that bit from where he came from. **

**I had 20 reviews for the last chapter, not to mention all those story favorites and followers, thank you all very much!**


End file.
